


Holiday Happenings -2

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [60]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: The Idea crew is decorating New New Hermitville!
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Holiday Happenings -2

"Oh Bubbles, they're breathtaking!" Keralis breathed, sifting through the shulker box. It was filled to the brim with garlands and wreaths, ready to hang around New Hermit Village.

"No, you're breathtaking," Bdubs replied with a wink.

Keralis gasped, wrapping Bdubs in a tight hug. "You're so sweet Bubbles!" Pulling away, a wistful smile began to pull on his lips. "I can't wait until the town is decorated, and then we can snuggle by the fireplace and have hot cocolate together!"

"Am I invited?" Xisuma's voice startled the pair as he glided to a stop next to them. Keralis danced in place with a happy giggle, running to give Xisuma a big hug.

"Of course Shishwamy! The more the merrier!"

Hands on hips, Bdubs huffed. "So I'm not enough for you, huh?"

Glancing back at Bdubs, Keralis whined. "Of course you're perfect Bubbles, but so is Shishwamy!"

Seeing Keralis' distraught face, Bdubs relaxed, chuckling. "I'm just kiddin with ya. Let's deck the halls, huh?"

The trio set to work, stringing garlands from building to building, hanging wreaths over every doorway, and placing menorah on every table, 'just in case, ya know?' They had music blaring from jukeboxes scattered around the town, and as the sun began to set the lights twinkled happily from every rooftop.

"Keralis, I'm so glad you had this idea. Look how great it is!" Bdubs motioned to the town below their hot air balloon. It was a tight squeeze for all three of them in the basket, but it was worth it for the stunning view. The lights lined every rooftop, making the village a grid of twinkling lights. A large Christmas tree in the center of town square was the brightest spot, the crystalline ornaments reflecting the lights in every direction.

"I love the holidays," X sighed, resting his arms on the edge of the basket.

"Yeah..." Bdubs peeked at Keralis, his large eyes reflecting the countless lights perfectly. A glance in Xisuma's visor revealed the same sight. Of all the Christmas decorating, the lights were always Bdubs’ favorites. The way they twinkled, almost like they were talking, never ceased to amaze him. It was like every light was a spirit, with a story to tell and love to give. Christmas lights truly gave Bdubs that feeling that the holiday season was officially upon them.

"Look, a snowflake!"

And snow. Snow made every winter better. At Keralis' exclamation Bdubs snapped out of his trance, grinning as snowflakes began to fall more heavily, starting the first true flurry of the season.

"Sounds like it's time to go inside and snuggle, hm?" Xisuma suggested.

"Yes! Can we watch a movie? I wanna watch Home Alone!" Keralis cheered as he began his decent from the balloon.

Bdubs groaned. "Not Home Alone, we watched that yesterday!"

Xisuma piped up with a cheeky grin. "What about a Halmark movie?"

"NO."


End file.
